That Apple Isn't That Big, Or Is It?
That Apple Isn't That Big, Or Is It? is the third episode of Total Drama Stars. The episode starts with Samara spying Chris, Blaineley and Josh preparing the challenges of the season. She makes a noise, and runs. The Chris tells everyone that they are arriving to their first location, New York, the Big Apple! Episode Plot Quoting (Chris is on his quarters with Blaineley and Josh preparing the challenges of the season and Samara is spying on them) Chris: Okay, then, challenge 5 will be... (Samara makes a noise and runs away) Blaineley. Wh..? What was that?! ---- (In the morning, the girls wake up) Sabrina: *wakes up* Oka...! (Paula throws her a pillow) Sabrina: *glares at her* Hey! Hey... (An arguement can be heard) Paula: Kate and Lola... (on the outside) Kate: But I slept there last night! Lola: It doesn't matter! I put my things there and went to tale a shower and you took it like... like... like... *thinks* Like what? *gets back with Kate* It's your fault! Kate: WHAT?! You're dumb and it's my fault?! Lola: *gasps* What did you say??!! Kate: Totally what you heard! Lola: No... Really, I didn't hear... Kate: Oh! Shut it! *confessional* If we lose today, Lola's so out! Like that time a kid threw a little rock to the Liberty Statue and a piece fell off! *laughs* Oh! It was so funny! And then the cops took him and askked five hundred dollars to restore it! *sighs* I hope I was that cop... Lola: *confessional* Ugh! Dumb? Me?! At least I'm not a tatooed, newyorker big-headed! Kate: *confesional*... Actualy I don't know what does that story realte to the thing between Lola and I, but well... I still can't believe he said I was "the best friend he had here". I mean... FRIEND. I thought we were something else... I might search another guy... Nico? Nah... Samara: *confessional* I mean did you see him? He's sooo pretty... *sighs* I hope I could hug him... ---- Chris: Guys, right now we're landing on our first location! New York! Kate: New York! My city! *shakes Paula, Samara and Nick, they all look at her* You get it?! New York! Chris: Yeah... *boat reaches the shore and they arrive to an airport* Herman: This is an airport... Aren't we supposed to land on New York? Kate: NEW YORK! Nick: We understood! Chris: We noticed we could only land on shores, so we decided to change our place. we're going again on the Total Drama Jumbo Jet! Herman: Oh, crap... Chris: We're taking the plane! ---- Herman: *sitting on economy class* Great... I hate this place... Kate: OMG I'm so excited! WE'RE GOING TO NEW YORK!!! Nick: Kate... We all get that you LOVE New York... Kate: *rolls eyes* And you also should love it... It's the greatest city in the world!!! Herman: I'd rather go to London... Nick: Umm... We can be in an alliance, right? Herman: I don't think so... We're on different teams... Nick: We can save your butt if you lose, and the alliance will last all through the game, and I'm sure we'll be in the final three, what do you think? Kate: I think it's great! Samara: I smell alliance! Can I be in? Herman: Umm.. Sure... Samara: Thanks.. *looks at Nick* and... what's our next strategy? You're really smart, Nick, you must have some plans, right? Kate: Don't try to seduce him... Samara: What?! I'm not! Herman: *sarcastically* Yeah, sure... Samara: *glares at Herman* Kate: Whatever... What's our strategy? Nick: Umm... I think *looks at Samara cutely* Samara and I will help Herman and Team America. Kate, you and Herman will work for Team Europe, right? Samara: Sure! Kate: Yeah, sure... Herman: *rolls eyes* Yeah... *confessional* Isn't Samara's flirting with Nick and viceversa the most obvious thing ever?! I don't get why they try to hide it... Kate: *confessional* Ugh! That's just annoying! *sighs* If I could just tell Nick how I feel about him... *eyes wide open realising what she said* Friends! Just... friends! *confessional cuts and comes back* Give me... That... Tape!!! Samara: *confessional* I don't feel anything about Nick... ---- Chris: We arrived! Welcome to New York City! For the first challenge, you must go throught the sewer system, walking and reach to the finish line! Go! Nick: Samara, let's go here together *winks* by here. (In sewer) Denise: Oh My God... *takes off cellphone* There's no signal here! Herman: Oh, get over it and continue walking! (Lola, Kate, Paula and a few other come walking) Lola: Ugh! My shoes! Paula: This is crap... Lola: How can you LIKE this place, Kate? Kate: DON'T YOU TALK SMACK ABOUT NEW YORK! Paula: We know you have a wierd- Herman: And unhealthy... Paula: ...Obsession over New York, but...why? Kate: *snapish* Long story. Paula: FINE! Sheesh.... Lola: We have time... Kate: *crosses arms and rolls eyes* I was born here, okay?! That's it! *walks faster* Lola: Well, sorry... Kate: *ticked off* Don't play the sarcastic with me, Lola! I know you hate me, and you know I hate you! Why hide it!? Denise: This crap isn't working! Herman: do you have something that could help us? Denise: *doesn't hear* Herman: *rolls eyes* Herman: *sighs* The way is too long!.... Denise: Oh, come on! This cellphone is totally s**t! *walks to a place were there's finally signal, tries to call, crazily says* Yes... Yes... Yes... *beep, beep, beep, beep* Oh s**t! *accidentaly throws cellphone to water, eyes wide open* Oh... my... gosh... My cellphone with GPS! Herman: GPS?! Couldn't you just mention it like, I don't know THREE HOURS AGO??!! Denise: *careless* Oops?... I have to save it! *jumps to water* I got you! *shows it* Ugh... S**t! Herman: Stop saying that! You already said that and it didn't work! Denise: No! This is not my cellphone! It's s**t! Herman: Ugh! ---- Herman: *looks awkwardly at Samara and Nick walking together* Ugh! This sucks! And Denise is swimming in a sewer! Could our dignity fall lower?! Denise: *talking to a rat* OMG! I know right! LOL! TTYL! Herman: *facepalms* Kate: What happened to her? *points to Denise* Herman: Lost her cell. Category:Episodes